Bowser's Kingdom Episode 3
Bowser's Kingdom Episode 3: 'Reservoir Troopas '''is the Third Episode of Bowser's Kingdom made by Araskin500 & Pthouse, this episode was released on October 16 2007 on Newgrounds. This episode also introduces some new characters to the show a few of them getting more lines further on. They are: two Dry Bones, a Big Boo, The Karate Duo #1, Lemmy Koopa as he's called in the episode, a Hothead, and The Inaudible Thwomp. Episode Summary The episode starts off with a Reservoir Dogs reference with Hal and a injured Jeff in a Wario Car, while quoting dialogue from ''Reservoir Dogs to convince Jeff that he's going to be fine, Hal claims Jeff has a degree in medicine, he asks if he is a doctor but he is not one of them, Jeff keeps screaming in pain, Hal thinks he is giving his amateur opinion, Hal wants to take him to the rendezvous, to get him a Doctor, When Hal asks Jeff to repeat the phrase "You're going to be okay", Jeff responds "I'm okay, Larry... I'm okay". Hal suddenly asks him who Larry is, totally unaware of the character reference from Reservoir Dogs, After the Intro, residing in the World 3 castle. When a panicked Lemmy Koopa rushes in and shouts "He's gonna get me!", two Dry Bones become curious and ask who's going to get him. Lemmy claims that it's Mario and he's on his way to the castle, and together they plan to take on the plumber, Big Boo appears to be ready for Mario, The Inaudible Thwomp speaks, Hothead on the wall speaks, The Karate Duo Number introduces themselves, They aid Lemmy Koopa in fending off Mario, they disappear then Dry Bones mentions Mario is coming to the castle, Lemmy Koopa mentions "Battle stations", this puzzles Big Boo, they all hide for Mario, Later Mario comes to the world 3 Castle, When Mario knocks on the door, a Dry Bones tells him to go and suck a dick. Mario burst in anyway, beats up the two Dry Bones and crushes their bones into the ground, When he reaches the Inaudible Thwomp, he tries to convince Mario to stand under him so that he can crush him. Mario simply stays where he is, causing the Thwomp to get more and more wound up. He successfully manages to say "It won't be so bad once you stand under me, it will be done, Badda-Bing Badda-Boom", and later mentions the name "Christopher Walken" which confuses Mario. When Mario enters a doorway nearby, the Thwomp gets extremely irritated by the fact that he can't follow him. He threatens to destroy Mario and his family and wants the Mushroom Kingdom "burned to the ground"., Mario faces the Hothead, who is unable to stop himself from continuously moving around a platform. He is convinced he'll be able to kill Mario with a single touch, but Mario simply waits for him to move to the other side before jumping to the next platform. Realising he's just blown his only chance to kill him, the Hothead falls off the platform with a yell. Mario then travels up a steep slope with three more Dry Bones in pursuit, but Mario crushes them with a large iron ball before grabbing a Fire Flower. The plumber is then confronted by Big Boo, who tells Mario that he's dead as soon as he turns away from him. Mario simply walks backwards whilst facing him in order to safely make it to the other side, greatly annoying Big Boo. The Karate Duo Number 1 then drop down from the ceiling to attack Mario, but he throws a fireball at each one which sets them both alight. Finally, Mario goes after Lemmy Koopa and after an intense fight, Mario punches him into a pit of molten lava, Mario destroys the castle with a Banzai Bill, Hal and Jeff(Who is back to normal) are back and are reassigned by Bowser to guard the castle. Hal is then astonished to find Jeff has been squashed yet again by a piece of falling debris. Characters Hal, Jeff, Red Koopa Troopa, Fat Guy, Pink Shy Guy, Lemmy, Dry Bones, Big Boo, Hot Head, Inaudible Thwomp, Karate Duo Number 1, Mario, Banzai Bill & Poochy Voice Acting * Andrew Raskin - Hal, Lemmy, Karate Duo #1 * Pat TeNyenhuis - Jeff, Big Boo, Karate Duo #2, Pink Shy Guy (Uncredited) * Steven Button - Hot Head (Credited as Sparky) * Joe Cross - Inaudible Thwomp * Eric Hauck - Dry Bones Trivia * This Episode is a spoof of the Reservoir Dogs. * This is the First episode of the series where Steve doesn't appear although Steven Button is credited for voicing a Hothead named Sparky in the episode. * The Song "Pump it" by The Black eyed Peas(Misirlou) is played during the credits. * This is the first episode to feature Easter Eggs such as Jeff calling a Pink Shy Guy a F*g*ot and one featuring Big Boo with Poochy from Super Mario World 2 Yoshi's Island. Category:Episodes